Wearable electronic devices, such as smart watches, are becoming more popular. Such devices are able to synchronize with non-wearable devices, such as smart phones. For example, when a user receives a text message on a smart phone, the smart phone can push the message out to the wearable device. The wearable device may then display the message on a user interface (e.g., on a watch face).
One issue with wearable electronic devices is security. For example, when a person takes off his or her smart watch and leaves it on a table in a restaurant, a passerby may be able to see the user's email.